camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Ares' Cabin
Ares' Cabin Ares' cabin is a cabin that was painted red by splatting it on the cabin. It has barbed wire, and a boar's head. It is also believed there are land mines. The interior is designed after military barracks, with numerous bunk beds and several large cabinets filled with the Ares' Cabin's private weapon stash. There is an assortment of gym equipment in the center of the room. There are statues of their father all over the place. Cabin Announcements/Campers= Counsellor #Kye Jeffries Lieutenant #Levi Xavier Members #Jane Morselle #Gloria Armstrong #Dominik Marshall #Mordecai Carder #Mairead McMillian #Kaitlyn Brech #Kayla Brech #Ryder Crest #Emmeline Yeung #Donovan Hyress #Logan Felinson #Megan Felinson #Emmett Howell #Amanda Wright #Ava Daivat Inactive # Lock Down # Campers not year round (Less Active) #Dimitri "Dimi" Anatoli #Arthure #Angelien Femke #Christoph Bellard #Conall McLaren #Nick Erasmos #Lance Taylor #Randall Keith #Aeon Vacio Priestess (Only 1 per Cabin) # Former Members Defectors #Jayden Gildes #Anton Atharm #Carter Shole #Nadia Fuse #Raca KNIGHT #Zeki Left Camp #Austin Tsui Dead #Luna Francesca Williams #Roman Goss |-| Photo Album= Gallery Template:Ares' Cabin Photo Album |-| Powers= Offensive #Children of Ares have the ability to unleash their battle-lust and fight to their full potential; however, they are temporarily blind to friend or foe and attack anyone nearby. #Children of Ares are changed during battle and become stronger and quicker in combat than a normal human could achieve. Defensive #Children of Ares can become resistant to all types of physical attacks for a short time. #Children of Ares can pray to their father for temporary blessing of invincibility which lasts for a very short time; however, the god of war does not appreciate being pestered and so the ability will only be granted once per battle. Passive #Children of Ares are innately proficient in all form of combat and hold a higher state of physical prowess. Supplementary #Children of Ares have the inhuman ability to leap great distances at once which this can be used to dodge or attack; upon landing, a small tremor is unleashed which unbalances anyone within a few feet. #Children of Ares have the ability to empower strength upon nearby allies and instil fear upon nearby enemies with a deafening war cry. 3 Months After a Character is Made #Children of Ares have the ability to enchant nearby weapons with either a positive effect or negative effect for the duration of a weapon; some examples would be increasing the sharpness of a blade or even dulling it. 6 Months After a Character is Made #Children of Ares can temporarily cause everyone on a battlefield to overcome with cowardice and be routed for a short time before it wears off and they turn to regroup 9 Months After a Character is Made #Children of Ares can temporarily transform into a vulture, that allows the flight, the longer they maintain this form, the more energy it drains Traits #Children of Ares are more courageous than most, especially when facing danger. #As Ares is the god of civil order, his kids are often adept at creating order when there is chaos and fighting around them |-| Treaties= Aphrodite's Cabin *Mutual Defense Pact *We will help each other with quests *We will not attack each other. Category:Cabins Category:Children of Ares